Nunca Morrerei
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: Songfic do Shipper AlbusMinerva, com a música Don't Stop Dancing, do Creed


NUNCA MORREREI – SONGFIC "DON'T STOP DANCING" – CREED (Albus/Minerva)

Minerva McGonagall entrou na sala circular que, até alguns momentos atrás, pertencera ao maior bruxo já pisou na Terra: Albus Brian Dumbledore. Abraçou-se e girou lentamente em torno de si, olhando cada detalhe daquele lugar. Cada objeto prateado, cada quadro, cada livro... Cada lembrança de Albus. Era apenas isso o que teria dele agora. Apenas lembranças.

Caminhou até a janela e viu que o sol começava a nascer ao leste. Perguntou como tantas coisas podiam ter acontecido em apenas uma noite? Como, em um espaço menor de doze horas a vida de tantas pessoas havia mudado tanto?! A dela principalmente. Seu olhar caiu no mais recente quadro da sala. Albus ressonava tranquilamente em uma poltrona vermelha, os oclinhos de meia lua quase caindo da ponta do nariz comprido.

Só então Minerva sentiu o peso de tudo o que acontecera cair em seus ombros e se permitiu chorar. Chorou como nunca havia feito na vida. Nunca mais veria Albus. Nunca mais teria as piadas dele para rir, nunca mais teria as respostas inteligentes dele, nunca mais teria a companhia dele para acalmá-la. Tudo havia acabado. Albus estava morto...

Afastou-se da janela. O canto alegre dos pássaros a estava incomodando. Como alguém podia estar feliz? Como alguém ousava estar feliz quando Albus Dumbledore estava morto? Quando o mundo da magia perdera o seu membro mais poderoso? Quando ela perdera o seu grande e eterno companheiro?

— Oh, Merlin! Por que?! – quase gritou, se atirando na poltrona que Albus sempre ocupava.

Minerva tirou os óculos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, impedindo as lágrimas de cair. Respirou fundo e recolocou os óculos. Seus olhos baixaram para a escrivaninha de Albus. Um pouco desarrumada, como sempre, ela observou, sorrindo. Haviam discutido tantas cosias ali, tomado tantas decisões.

Foi então que Minerva viu um envelope estranho sobre alguns papéis. Não era um típico envelope bruxo. Era um envelope trouxa, verde esmeralda. Tinha até uma marca impressa em um canto.

Com os dedos trêmulos, ela abriu-o e logo reconheceu a caligrafia de Albus nas linhas abaixo:

_"Minha muito querida Minerva,___

Tempo escuro esse em que vivemos, não acha? Sim, claro que você sabe! Discutimos isso ainda semana passada! Mas, se você já chegou a esta linha, temo em dizer que a vida foi injusta e nos separou..."

**At times life is wicked and I just can't**  
As vezes a vida é má e  
**see the light**  
eu não consigo ver a luz

_"...Queria ter lhe dito tantas coisas... Não só a você. A todos nossos amigos, todos os nossos alunos. Desculpar-se por todos os meus erros que eu sei que não foram poucos... Não adianta eu tentar esconde-los sob as minhas barbas, é inútil. Eu tentei me convencer tantas vezes que fiz a coisa certa. Mas não consegui redimi-los... Ou redimir-me..."_

**A silver lining sometimes isn't enough**  
forro de prata as vezes não é suficiente  
**make some wrongs seem right**  
a fazer alguns erros parecerem certos

_"...Consegui não me alterar até hoje, seja o tenha acontecido. Continuei sendo o Albus calmo e consciente como havia lhe prometido, quando veio me substituir como professora de Transfigurações. Mas, desta vez, tive que agir. Lembro-me da bronca que me deu quando viu a minha mão... Nunca me deram uma bronca tão grande! ___

E sei que te prometi não me arriscar dessa maneira novamente... Mas estou fazendo isso de novo... Em alguns instantes estarei saindo com Harry."

**Whatever life brings**  
O que quer que a vida traga  
**I've been through everything**  
Tenho sido paciente com tudo e agora,  
**And now I'm on my knees again**  
caio de joelhos de novo

_"...Não fique brava comigo, Minerva. Eu _**sei**_ que devo ir. O meu destino é esse: ajudar Harry a vencer Voldemort até onde for possível. _**Ajudar**_. Não fazer isso por ele. E não sou o único que acha isso. Você já devia ser dessa opinião, minha querida. Devo fazer isso. Mesmo que isso te machuque. Mesmo que eu perca a minha vida fazendo isso..."_

**But I know I must go on**  
Mas eu sei que devo ir embora  
**Although I hurt I must be strong**  
Mesmo que eu me fira eu devo ser forte  
**Because inside I know that many feel this way **  
Porque dentro de mim eu sei que muitos pensam desse jeito 

_"...Mas eu lhe imploro, Minerva. Não se martirize... Não sofra da maneira que eu a estou imaginando! Não pare de ensinar, não pare com os seus sonhos! Não desista! Você pode ir mais longe, eu sei! Eu _**vi**_... Você vai ser muito maior do que jamais imaginou..." _

**Children don't stop dancing**  
Crianças não parem de dançar  
**Believe you can fly**  
Acredite! você pode voar  
**Away…away**  
Para longe... bem longe

_"...Ah, como eu estou odiando a vida neste momento... Só nós entendemos isso, Minerva... Por que tivemos que nos unir apenas nas fases mais conturbadas? Por favor, Merlin! Explique-me por que foi tão injusto comigo! Sei que não sou ninguém... Apenas mais um bruxo no Universo... Mas precisava me esquecer dessa maneira?! Precisava fazer com que a minha vida se esvaísse antes que eu pudesse realizar tudo o que eu queria ao lado da mais impressionante mulher que me colocaste em minha vida?!..." _

**At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see**  
Às vezes a vida é injusta e você sabe é claro entender  
**Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world**  
Ei Deus Sei que sou só um ponto neste mundo  
**Have you forgot about me? **  
Você se esqueceu de mim? 

_"...Mas o que é mais impressionante minha cara, é que apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, apesar de tudo o que passamos, ainda continuamos unidos, sob a força de Hogwarts e a nossa força. Esperei por tanto tempo que essa Guerra enfim acabasse e que pudéssemos dar às costas para tudo! E enfim desfrutarmos daquelas férias no Caribe da qual tanto discutimos – mesmo que você achasse ser brincadeira. ___

Mas, infelizmente, o Caribe terá que esperar... Muito tempo... Por que a Guerra voltou. E mais forte do que nunca. E eu não posso ficar parado. Devo me curvar aos meus deveres novamente. Curvar-me ao meu destino... O meu destino fatídico..." 

**Whatever life brings**  
O que quer que a vida traga  
**I've been through everything**  
Tenho sido paciente com tudo e agora,  
**And now I'm on my knees again**  
caio de joelhos de novo

_"...A Morte... Sei que vou partir... Muito em breve... Talvez essa noite mesmo... E sei que devo seguir o meu destino, por mais que eu vá sofrer com isso. Por mais que eu não queira me afastar de Hogwarts. Por mais que eu não queira me afastar de você... E você sabe que é verdade..." _

**But I know I must go on**  
Mas eu sei que devo ir embora  
**Although I hurt I must be strong**  
Mesmo que eu me fira eu devo ser forte  
**Because inside I know that many feel this way **  
Porque dentro de mim eu sei que muitos pensam desse jeito 

_"...Por mais longe que eu esteja de você, Minerva, não pare de ser feliz. Por mais escuro que o mundo se torne. Continue a rir, continue a dançar! Dance! Pule! Ria! Eu saberei, mesmo que esteja longe..." _

**Children don't stop dancing**  
Crianças não parem de dançar  
**Believe you can fly**  
Acredite! você pode voar  
**Away…away**  
Para longe... bem longe

_"...Mas eu sempre estarei em Hogwarts. Sempre estarei com você, Minerva. Escondido nas sombras de um corredor qualquer. Oculto na sombra de seu olhar. Apenas torço para que esse seu olhar não seja de dor... ___

Por favor, esqueça a minha perda. Esqueça a dor. Esqueça a tristeza. Harry precisa de você, Hogwarts precisa de você. Se a tristeza invadir o seu coração, sorria e a mande embora. Quando sofrer seja mais forte..." 

**Am I hiding in the shadows? **  
Será que estou escondido nas sombras?   
**Forget the pain and forget the sorrows**  
Esqueça da dor e esqueça das tristezas  
**Am I hiding in the shadows? **  
Será que estou escondido nas sombras?   
**Forget the pain and forget the sorrows**  
Esqueça da dor e esqueça das tristezas

_"...Devo me despedir agora. O fim está próximo. Não sabe o quão forte estou sendo neste momento. A minha maior vontade é ir até a sua sala e abraçá-la. Dizer adeus olhando nos seus olhos exigentes e fraquejar ante o brilho deles; e, com o coração partido, me virar e ir embora. Para o meu destino. ___

Continue como sempre me lembrarei de você, Minerva. Decidida, inteligente, forte... Sempre a levarei comigo. Mais alto que as nuvens... Irei para bem longe, e você estará comigo. E eu estarei com você... Estaremos sempre juntos... Sempre...

Com amor,

Albus." 

**But I know I must go on**  
Mas eu sei que devo ir embora  
**Although I hurt I must be strong**  
Mesmo que eu me fira eu devo ser forte  
**Because inside I know that many feel this way **  
Porque dentro de mim eu sei que muitos pensam desse jeito 

**Children don't stop dancing**  
Crianças não parem de dançar  
**Believe you can fly**  
Acredite! você pode voar  
**Away…away**  
Para longe... bem longe

**Children don't stop dancing**  
Crianças não parem de dançar  
**Believe you can fly**  
Acredite! você pode voar  
**Away…away**  
Para longe... bem longe

**Children don't stop dancing**  
Crianças não parem de dançar  
**Believe you can fly**  
Acredite! você pode voar  
**Away…away**  
Para longe... bem longe

**Am I hiding in the shadows? **  
Será que estou escondido nas sombras?   
**Are we hiding in the shadows? **  
Será que estamos escondidos nas sombras? 

As mãos de Minerva se crisparam e a carta foi amassada entre ela, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Debruçou-se sobre a escrivaninha, permitindo-se soluçar. Aquela carta era o golpe final que ela precisava para se convencer da morte de Albus. Não havia como negar. Estava sozinha agora. Ouviu um pigarro muito conhecido às suas costas e virou-se tão rapidamente que sentiu o pescoço estalar.

Balançou a cabeça. Por um instante imaginara que pudesse ser Albus, sorrindo para ela como sempre fazia após uma longa viagem. Mas era apenas o quadro dele, que havia acordado e agora a olhava com os olhos azul-cintilantes rasos. Minerva enxugou as lágrimas com raiva, ainda fitando o quadro, mostrando a carta.

— Esta é a sua idéia de despedida, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?!

A pintura apoiou o queixo nas mãos, ainda sorrindo para Minerva.

— Essa, minha cara Minerva, é a declaração de amor que lhe devia...

Minerva sente a garganta aperta com um soluço incontrolável, os olhos derramando lágrimas novamente. Ela dá um passo à frente e toca o tecido do quadro, como se assim pudesse chegar até Albus. O semblante dele se altera para tristeza e um único sussurro sai de sua boca.

— É a prova de que nunca morrerei... 


End file.
